Shadow
by lilanimefan
Summary: Song fic one shot goes to the song Shadow Kisara and Seto Kaiba were married and had a great life together untill he does something to hurt Kisara deeply.


Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh in any way shape or form. I also do not own Britney Spears song Shadow in any way shape or form.

A/n- Hello everyone I thought I would write a one shot song fic for you as an apology for not updating in such a long time. I know what your thinking (if you even made it this far) why Britney Spears of all singers? Well I will tell you this song that she sings goes with the idea I had so you can skip the song lyrics if you want to, and just read the story.

Shadow

Kisara was sitting in the living room waiting for her husband to arrive. He had called her earlier saying he was going to work late like he usually did and not to wait up for him only this time he was extra late and she decided to stay up anyway. She new he would be home soon but something in her was telling her he wasn't at work at all but with someone else.

'_Your body is warm but you are not  
You give a little not a lot  
You coup your love until we kiss  
You're all I want but not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here' _

Maybe it was the way he acted the past few days.

(Flashback 2days ago)

_Kaiba was in his office looking at something on his desk it was a small velvet box. He closed the box and looked towards the door as if to make sure his wife was not coming in. He looked at his watch grabbed his jacket and left the room yelling out that he was leaving to do some things at work. He went out the front door not realizing that Kisara was behind his office door and saw everything he just did._

(End flashback)

Kisara saw head lights from the window and ran to the door she opened it to peek out and saw her husband help someone out of the car. She closed the door and ran up to the room she shared with her Husband. She opened the bedroom door to a crack so she could see what her husband and this person did.

'_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon  
And leaving to soon'_

The person he helped out of the car was a woman, she had Blonde hair and purple eyes she was very pretty she had a ring on her left hand. He escorted her upstairs to a bedroom a few rooms down from their bedroom. Kisara closed the door and ran to the bed and buried her head in the pillow and cried "how could you Seto… how could you"

'_Your body gives but then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
Your laughter, it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone'_

She cried her self to sleep as she listened to the sounds coming from the room a few doors down. It wasn't till about 5:30 in the morning did he come to sleep in the same bed as her. She could feel him next to her as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. She woke up around 7:30 and went down stairs to eat breakfast her husband was already gone. He came home around 8:00 that night and went to the living room where he saw his wife sitting down in a chair facing the fireplace. "Hello honey" he said joyfully she turned to look at him "What are you doing don't you have places to be?" he asked "I canceled everything to stay home with you tonight" she said in return "But I had plans tonight honey" he said with such a soft voice "I bet you did!" Kisara yelled "I know what you have been doing every time you work late!" "But you know you're the only one I will ever really truly love right?" He said as he came to hug her. She quickly pushed him away "I want nothing to do with you I WANT A DIVORCE!" She screamed, Kisara ran from the room

'_How can I tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here'_

Two months past and Kisara was living on her own in an apartment up the street a ways. She had to be separated from Seto Kaiba for atleast a year before they can finalize the Divorce. Kisara was sitting in her living room and decided to take a walk on her way out she thought she saw someone she turned to look and didn't see anything but she thought she saw his Shadow.

'_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon  
And leaving to soon _

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving to late  
And leaving to soon  
And leaving to soon

It's only your shadow'

THE END

A/n- so what did you think? In case you didn't get who it was Kaiba cheated with it was Mai Valentine

Once again sorry about updating so late for Another World and sorry about Britney Spears but the song went with my idea. Oh yeah about the ring, he gave it to her so she could say she belonged to someone a going steady gift type thing.

And the part where he said "But you know you're the only one I will ever really truly love right?" well that was him trying to ensure her it wasn't going to happen again pretty stupid right I know. Well anyway talk to you next time !


End file.
